leagueofrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
- ReeseMcBlox:
ReeseMcBlox: The community manager of Roblox keeps her coworkers in line and keep the trolls of Roblox at bay. Her team spirit and organizational skill are unparalleled. Play ReeseMcBlox if you want to help out your teammates while still being irritating to your enemies. (In-game text) Strategy + Combos: - ReeseMcBlox 1st Combo: Moderate -> Basic attack -> Ban - ReeseMcBlox 2nd Combo: Team Spirit -> Ban -> Moderate - ReeseMcBlox 3rd Combo: Ban -> Team Spirit -> Moderate - ReeseMcBlox Signature Combo: Ban -> Team Spirit -> Basic attack -> Moderate -> Basic attacks Note: Reorganize is optional depends on the situation + Building and Role: - ReeseMcBlox only have 1 mission, buffing, ReeseMcBlox buffs are based on hax and she can be able to turn from a disadvantage team to victory. ReeseMcBlox's buffs can help her teammates a lot if she do it right. Reorganize and Team Spirit should be use frequently because it have a long cool down (17 seconds approx) but can have a huge effect for her team. Ban is her ultimate because it has a long cooldown, but greatly slows her enemies with a good AOE. - ReeseMcBlox in early game should buy a running shoes, then buy 2 Dll Exploit, then 2 Expensive Outfits, with some Resistance or Toughness depends on the other team's type.If you joined less than 35 minutes in late game, then focus on Hax first then defense. In late game, if it is more than 35 minutes and you choose ReeseMcBlox, you can only be in 2 types of person: 1 is a LoR Elites who knows what they are doing or 2 is a new guy who doesn't know Reese is not a good option. Tips: You should max out Ban and Moderate slots in order to increase the duration of stun/slows Skills + Moderate: Reese fires a projectile which deals (damage) to and stuns for (duration) seconds the first target it hits. '- Damage: '''10 + 5/ability level + 10% Hax '- Duration: 0.5 + 0.35/ability level '''+ Reorganization: Reese heals nearby allies for (heals) health '- Heals: '''7.5 + 7.5/ability level + 30% Hax '+ Team Spirit:' Reese increase the speed of nearby allies by (percentage) for (duration) seconds. '- Percentage: 12.5 + 2.5/ability level + 5% Hax '- Duration: '''3.5 seconds '+ Ban: Reese fires a projectile which explodes, slowing nearby enemies by (percentage) for (duration) as well as reducing their defense by (reduction) for the duration. '- Percentage: '''40/ability level '- Duration: '3.5 + 0.25/ability level '- Reduction: '''25 + 5/ability level Base stat - Health: 152 - Skillz: 0 - Hax: 11.2 - Toughness: 9.2 - Resistance: 10.6 - Speed: 14 Counters - If the enemy Reese is in a lane with a non-tank champion, any champion with a teleport or leap will be able to kill off the Reese to stop the healing of her ally. - Her stuns and slows have high hit-box and can helps her teammates to escape and kill you so better aim for Reese if she is around. Try using stuns to prevent her from escaping and healing. - Best class to use against Reese are: ChiefJustus, ClockWork, Stickmasterluke, Guest, DailyBasis. Category:Characters